


宦官娶妻（一）（二）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 25





	宦官娶妻（一）（二）

（一）  
北燕二十年，辛丑，皇太后吕氏崩。

「主子，」奴仆贵喜从门外跌跌闯闯的跑进来，进屋时，被门槛绊了一跤，结结实实的摔在地上，震落满身雪花，门牙摔掉，顾不得满口鲜血「爷，太后…太后崩了！」  
「慌慌张张成何体统……」贺天月白色织锦云翔宽袖袍前襟大敞，露出麦色的胸膛，胸口一处疤痕触目惊心，剑眉桃花眼，柔波荡漾的手持樱桃逗弄怀中美人  
「皇上…皇上唤您…进宫议…议事」  
贺天停下动作，侧眸看向贵喜，「轿子?」  
「皇上…让您步行前往…多久……都等」贵喜以头碰手，颤抖着趴跪在地上，手边几点水渍不知是衣服上的雪水还是冷汗。  
贺天一把将刚刚还柔情蜜意的美人推倒在地，拢了衣襟「他还是那么心急……」

贺天走的很慢，他在用时间和皇帝做最后的博弈。五岁入宫，十岁往内廷监走了一遭，他成了八岁新帝的伴读小宦官，燕昭帝依赖他，万事都要来问他这个小哥哥，啃着毛笔杆歪着头问他「下大雪了，百姓粮食没有了怎么办」「送粮拨银」「这个人贪了好多银子，怎么办?」「斩」「打了胜仗」「赏」……  
十五岁皇帝亲政，贺天跪在他身侧伴驾，一伴十年，贺天从跪着到坐着，最后凌驾于丞相之上做了「领相」  
位高权重，他是一个拥有享不尽荣华的 宦官。  
相府极尽奢华，房中美女成群，投靠他的门客富贵难当。权势滔天的他，做起了卖官的好生意，连城里的小孩都知道「想做官 一天二命三风水四积功德五读书 」攀附贺天，才是成功入世最佳途径。惮于他的权势，朝堂官员敢怒不敢言，也有几个胆大不怕死的，现在都在大内监牢里化成了灰。  
这十年风风雨雨，披荆斩棘，怕是今天就到了头  
「臣贺天叩见皇上，皇上万岁万岁万……」  
「起身」燕昭帝未等贺天说完，就出言打断「你我兄弟无需多礼」  
贺天蹙眉，皇上说的是……我……而非朕  
「坐」燕昭帝坐卧于罗汉床上，目光含笑的看着贺天，手里的玉酒杯已空，矮桌上狼藉一片。  
殿内无人服侍，贺天在矮桌的对侧坐下，正襟危坐的样子逗笑燕昭帝，渐渐的他的笑改为了若不可闻的呜咽，贺天静静听着，没有回应  
「太后过世，你可有什么想法?」  
「太后一生辛劳，仙逝后请护国寺的主持来诵经，皇上意下如何?」  
「……」燕昭帝不言语，良久「那是自然」  
「皇上今夜还是早些歇息，明日还需早朝」  
「朕夜夜不能安寐，朕总觉得太后有事瞒着朕，也觉得整个皇宫都知道这事，只有自己不知道……」燕昭帝赤脚行走在殿内的石砖上，那股冰冷顺着脚像针一样刺痛着他的心，贺天拱手垂头紧跟其后，「皇上多虑了……」  
「你也知道…是不是?」燕昭帝停步回头「皇宫没有你不知道的事……对不对?」  
「臣愚昧，臣只知这天下，终究是圣上的」贺天抬起头，信誓旦旦的直视着燕昭帝的眼睛  
燕昭帝发出一阵爽朗的笑声，回荡在太后刚刚仙逝的氛围里，显得格外诡异。  
「朕可能真是多心了，不过，这有几封奏折，你需得听听……」燕昭帝龙袍大敞，露出内里白色的中衣，摇摇晃晃的跑到案桌前，左翻右找的捧着几本奏折苦着脸站回贺天跟前。  
恍惚间，贺天以为他们重回少年。  
——镇远将军莫关山启奏，我军近日捕获奸细一枚，严刑拷打下，该逆徒交代受领相贺天之命，盗取我军军机……  
——镇远将军莫关山启奏，满洲巡抚陈有量欺男霸女，强抢民妇，为恶一方，该巡抚未曾考取功名，三千两白银买通领相贺天得职满洲县令，而后多次贿赂，升为满洲巡抚……  
——镇远将军莫关山启奏，领相贺天身为宦官，私结党羽，败坏吏治，肆意参政，霍乱朝纲………前线战事紧张，领相不顾举荐用人规矩，任意更换我军副将，造成北燕失守勒库要地，末将以为，北燕建朝以来，宦官横行实属少见，该等阉竖胆大包天至此境地，依律应斩，以儆效尤，警示宦官伴君为官之道……

燕昭帝铿锵有力的宣读着莫关山的奏折，义愤填膺，声声砸在贺天的脸上，贺天不怒反笑  
「圣上以为如何?」  
燕昭帝合上奏折，脸色阴晴难察  
「你现在是在考朕?」燕昭帝想到年少时刻，贺天慢慢引导自己独立批奏折，每当自己朗读完奏折后，贺天也如此刻一般询问，只是今时不同往日，燕昭帝怎么都觉得贺天的眼睛凶光尽显  
「臣不敢，臣以为莫将军身在千里之外，心系朝堂之事，消息灵通的很，圣上所想，私结党羽，败坏吏治，肆意参政之言，从何来?」  
燕昭帝知道，他是在说莫关山的弟弟户部尚书莫辰，莫氏一族手握军财两条国脉，莫关山是个性格清冷倔强的武将，先斩后奏是常事，凭着自身军功显赫，军纪累累，便对帝王军令熟视无睹，现下虽无二心，可也难保将来，一时间燕昭帝替自己悲哀，远近皆患。  
可现在不同了，太后驾崩，驾鹤西去，再也无人庇护贺天，燕昭帝决定今晚先要解决近忧。  
「朕认为这莫关山弹劾起他人倒是一套一套的，也不瞧瞧自己！」燕昭帝说的轻松，随便撇下手中的折子，折子落地，发出闷响，可贺天的心却稍稍安稳「你也不必在意，人多口杂，朕见着这种折子不是一次两次了……」  
「皇上圣明」贺天沉稳的回应  
「瞧朕……这种时刻还要拉着你说国事…」燕昭帝拉过贺天的手腕，引他重回罗汉床坐下「我们来说说家事……」  
「臣怎敢和圣上您攀亲」贺天闻言跪倒在罗汉床前，刚刚沉下的心，再次震如擂鼓，十年了，他终究是知道了，也要追究了……  
「不是吗……」燕昭帝似是自言自语般的呢喃「太后从小教我要善待于你……朕也做到了，其他的太监皆唤奴才，唯你，朕准你称臣，金银珠宝，官权地位，朕都毫不吝惜……」眼神凄凉蒙泪，不多时便飘如雨下「太后此生命运多舛，备受磨难，养朕成人，助朕登基，朕感激涕零，朕自认为足够孝顺……哦，对了，听闻母后年轻时便喜爱梨园的一位伶人，经常寻了他来唱一出……后来这伶人离奇消失……」燕昭帝俯身，捉起跪在脚凳边的贺天，「听说，不日母亲便独自前往青泉寺修行祈福……」抓着衣领的大手泛着条条青筋，蜿蜒而上，埋进龙袍窄袖，「那伶人朕见过画像，乌发如墨，模样生的甚是好看，朕近来愈发觉得你同他相似……」燕昭帝发出低沉的笑声，松开贺天的衣领，飘飘然的声音婉转诡谲「你与他如此相像……如果你去陪母后，母后会开心吗?」  
贺天不说话，像一尊石雕，直挺挺的跪着，面如死灰，毫无生机。  
「不行不行」燕昭帝突然连连摆手，若有所思「你凭着母后的庇护，做了这假阉人足足十年之久，可是辛苦?美女在怀却不敢行人事，心中苦闷吧，若是此刻叫你去陪母后，母后托梦怪罪，朕更是夜夜难安……」燕昭帝单手托腮，似是真的在替贺天担忧，他眼睛一亮，笑的天真「我赐你个夫人吧！」  
「皇上……」贺天觉得荒谬，这话题太跳跃。  
「要赏赐你姻缘，还不能让群臣知道你是假宦官的事，」燕昭帝为难的眉头皱成了小山「不如……」燕昭帝猛然拍桌「赠你个男人做夫人，你觉得如何?」  
无论贺天是否净身，他做过一天太监，他就一辈子是阉奴，一辈子不能享受男女欢好，永无所出

（二）  
贺天正是太后吕氏和那个伶人所生的孩子。  
太后是吕氏的庶女，名唤吕惠，一次外出观戏时与伶人贺洋相识，情投意合两情相悦，士族的女子怎能与这下九流的人来往，吕父一气之下就将吕惠许给了当时还是王爷的燕晖帝，燕晖帝登基后，念吕氏服侍得当，体貌柔佳，便封吕氏为皇后，吕氏爱戏，燕晖帝便寻了外面的伶人来唱，燕晖帝御驾亲征之际，吕后与那伶人生下了贺天，送到青泉寺抚养，这事当年的宫人皆知，燕晖帝回盛京后，全然不信，对吕氏宠爱依旧，不久便有了燕昭帝。

「公子，这宫中是不能有男人的」乳娘带着五岁的贺天以皇后吕氏外戚身份第一次入宫。  
「这些不都是男子吗?」贺天指着在前引路的太监，太监皱皱眉，有的宫女发出轻笑。  
「他们不是」  
「怎么不是」  
「他们不是」乳娘把贺天带进内廷监，交给一个老太监，耳语几句，老太监严肃的脸上，瞬间布满笑褶  
「娘娘交待了，老奴会看着办」  
乳娘点点头，交给他一块银锭子「有劳公公了」  
贺天的胸口被老奴才用刀子划的皮开肉绽，成了这内廷监有根的小太监。  
老太监姓郝，是内廷监管事的大太监，品阶高，太监们称他郝爷。脾气不好，贺天稍有过失便是一顿打骂，他经常说「恨啊，恨这命运，人家吃肉你啃馍，人家是九五至尊，你是走狗阉奴，不过你记住，你且要好好活着，活着才能得到」

燕晖帝在燕昭帝六岁那年便崩于前线战事。  
那年贺天八岁，做了昭帝伴读，一伴二十载。  
每每上朝，他看着金龙座上的宝石珠子，整整八十一颗，他数了无数遍。他常常在想为什么同是皇后娘娘的孩子，燕晖帝坐着，他跪着，人家万岁万万岁，他要被叫死阉奴……这三个字比真的砍了他命根子更让人难受，是尊严的践踏，是命运的嘲笑……  
他慢慢站起来，他站在群臣的头上，看着他们恨自己又不敢发作，整个朝堂入世罢黜皆由他一人操控，他相信迟早一天，那个金銮殿属于自己。  
这一切的前提是  
要在太后吕氏活着的时候。  
她活着，贺天才有希望活着，才有希望得到。

烟消云散，那一晚宫内的太监消失了一半，他们被扒了裤子，高高悬挂在城楼上，血流成河人心惶惶，燕昭帝拔了心中多年的刺，抹掉脸上的耻辱章，浑身舒爽，顾及太后魂魄安宁，燕昭帝留了贺天一条命，仍尊他是领相，只是他「领」的那些太监，都留在了城楼上……

近忧已解，远患仍存。  
那个恣意妄为，无视军令皇信的莫关山，燕昭帝斟酌着如何了结了他。  
「您何必费心……」贺天倒台，丞相袁克敏终于扬眉吐气，「这贺天与莫关山不和人尽皆知，互相弹劾，两虎争斗多年，您若存了心思给贺天赏个男夫人作羞辱，」袁克敏微微一笑「与其分别猎杀，不如……让一只吞了另一只……」

宦官贺天要娶亲，还娶的是曾经的镇远大将军，这是天下一大笑话。百姓围在领相府所在的巷子口，巴望着想偷瞧一眼这男子穿红装究竟有几分滑稽。  
将军出嫁，不坐喜轿，红喜服衣摆飘飘，骑一高头白马，胸挂银穗子锁，水波纹红绸束发，珊瑚色的发髻在阳光下熠熠发辉，身形清瘦，郎眉星目，神情凄冷，姑娘瞧那衣袖里露出的皓腕纤纤，葱白玉指，皆羞愧不如。莫将军边关十年，怎的还是这般润玉模样?稀奇……

一拜天地，二拜高……高堂……  
司仪官犯了难，这二位一个父母已逝，一个族人皆流放漠北，哪来的高堂?对着空桌椅，莫关山和贺天头照磕，礼照行，司仪官咬咬槽牙，随便吧！  
「夫……夫……」哎哟，难死个人咯，执官十六载，头一回主持两个男子的婚事，感受到了贺天的眼刀，司仪官赶紧清清嗓子「夫妻对拜！」破罐子破摔吧！  
「礼成！送入洞房！」赶紧拿钱回家，司仪官觉得今天好难……

贺天挥退房内应侍，瞧着坐在喜床上的男子，他们打过几次照面，多年之前，他还是个干巴瘦的毛头小子，现如今瞧了到真如画像上那般丰姿飒爽，细腰窄背，肤若柔脂，要不是那刀锋剑眉，凛凛眸光，贺天都差点忘记他是杀伐决绝的大将军了，难怪西北军每次招厨娘织补，满城婆子媳妇挤破头，都是为了一睹大将军的俊貌啊……  
莫关山腰侧别一把带鞘短刀，这刀从不离身，哪怕是今天换上女儿家的婚装，也不例外，此刻他正手扶刀鞘，横眉冷目的看着伫立眼前的贺天。  
「对了夫人，我们还没喝交杯酒呢」贺天勾唇坏笑，转身拿起案桌上的鸳鸯戏水银酒壶，不经意的拨动上面的红珠子，斟满一杯酒，又松开那珠子，倒了第二杯。  
「谁是你夫人」  
「圣上说你是，你就是」  
莫关山冷哼一声「死阉奴，害我全家流放漠北，又要娶我回家羞辱，你当真是没了根儿的腌臜玩意儿，迟早遭天谴！」  
贺天没心思和他争辩自己何时害他家族，只听见「死阉奴」三个字，脸上的笑容凝固了下，又咧出一个假惺惺的笑，「夫人莫气，先把酒喝了」  
举杯上前，莫关山抽出腰侧的短刀直指贺天的喉结，看那处凸起分明，心中一阵疑惑，这阉人怎的喉结如此明显……  
贺天止步，趁莫关山愣神之际，饮了自己那杯酒，酒樽抛掷身后发出叮当响声，莫关山才回过神，却为时已晚，贺天用空出的那只手，扣住莫关山的腕节，稍稍用力，短刀脱手掉落，莫关山虽习武多年，伸手去与贺天较劲，竟落了下风，贺天将那杯加了催情散的酒含在口中，摔了酒杯掰过莫关山的头，把酒哺入其口中，莫关山被弄得猝不及防，素日从不饮酒的他被辛辣烧红了眼，咳的凄惨。  
两个男子竟然相吻，莫关山羞的满脸通红，唇边不自察的遗落些许晶亮涎水，乃是刚刚阵咳所致，「你何必如此羞辱我！恨我弹劾你，断你财路，干脆杀了我，免得我日日枕于身侧，夜不能寐……」  
「原来你想日日与我同塌而眠」贺天调笑，屈指摩挲莫关山光洁的脸庞，却被莫关山伸手打掉。贺天也不恼，撤后几步，展开双臂，命令道「替为夫更衣」  
莫关山捞起短刀，刀尖利落的划过贺天的胸膛和腰带，上好的绢锦层层断裂，贺天的皮肤自锁骨至胸腹被划出浅浅的一道血痕，似是在警告  
「相爷可还满意？」  
贺天没被吓到，反而双瞳炯炯，「甚是满意」  
莫关山长眉紧蹙，这人面皮厚至如此，死阉狗。  
长眸下垂，突然发现贺天裤裆有一物渐渐支起，微微跳动，他向后踉跄几步，眼睛瞪的如铜铃一般大，指着贺天的下身  
「你！你你……你！」莫关山倒吸一口凉气「你没净身！」  
「嗯?——」贺天调笑的脱下外裤，只留一件白色的中衣，这样一瞧，这人不仅没净身，那淫物的尺寸不同他人  
「你！你这是欺君！」莫关山被惊的腿都站不住，一屁股坐在了床上，见那人步步逼近，战无不胜，杀人不眨眼的大将军此刻慌的如虎爪下的兔子，蜷着腿往床角缩「我要…我要……我要禀告圣……圣上！」言语混乱，字不成句。  
「好啊，如果你明天有力气的话……」贺天蜷膝跪床，将莫关山掩盖在身影之中。  
洞房花烛夜，装了二十年的宦官，忍了多年不行人事之苦，他得感谢圣上，不仅饶自己不死，还将这般有趣的人送上了自己的床。


End file.
